Sex and Love
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: Everyone in Whammy's knew two things. One, Matt belonged to Mello  or rather the blond belonged to the red-head if you wanted the truth of the matter  and two Near wanted Mello and would do anything to get him.


**Ok, so not really happy with this piece, but I guess it will have to do. Nothing I change makes me like it more or less so... This is just a little two shot. Don't know when the second chapter will be up, It will get finished. And for those following Aymber's and my joint account (M-M's and Cigarettes) yes we will update soon. Promise.**

**Recommended listening- Sex is Good by Saving Able  
><strong>

A thirteen year old Mello sat between the legs of Matt, watching him play some game or other. To be honest he was bored out of his mind, but he wanted to spend time with the gamer dammit! Matt however was perfectly content, his arms around Mello's waist his chin on his shoulder; Mello's back pressed to his chest. They stayed like this for an hour or so before Mello casually broke the silence.

"Let's have sex."  
>Without even looking from the screen Matt kissed his cheek before replying.<p>

"Ok. Tonight then."  
>Mello smiled. "Looking forward to it."<br>That night Mello stripped off his clothes before laying on one of the beds.

"You going to fuck me or not?"  
>Matt was shocked that his usually dominate boyfriend was offering him top but didn't question it; he stripped before joining Mello on the bed. It was awkward and clumsy, but the young lovers didn't care. They fell asleep in a tangle smiling contentedly.<p>

Now there were two things everyone at Whammy House knew. One, Matt belonged to Mello; rather the blond belonged to the red-head if you wanted to get down to the truth of it; and two Near wanted Mello more than anything. His constant good marks, being at the top was all to impress the blond. He did whatever he could to get his attention, but it rarely worked. All it did was anger the blond more. Near didn't mind though. He was patient. He would have his blond.

Sheets rustling, soft breaths, moans; Mello kept a steady rhythm as he thrust into the eager body under him. He was almost silent, most of the few sounds came from the other. Eventually he reached his peak, Mello following.

"Stay tonight."  
>Mello sighed. "Fine. Let me shower." He placed a half hearted kiss to his shoulder before pulling away.<p>

"Love you, Mello."  
>Mello glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah."<br>Near gave a self satisfied smile curling into the blankets to await his blond lover to return to him. He had to wait until Mello left Whammy's, but he had him. The nineteen year old was his and had been for years.

Mello stood in scalding water, determined to scrub every bit of Near off him. He hated the damn sheep. Always have always will. Once he determined himself clean he stood in front of the mirror, fingers tracing the tattoo above his heart. Near detested it, and to be honest it was one reason he kept it. The simple script "Matt" was in stark contrast with his skin. Creamy flesh and black ink; a whispered promise, "I will find you."  
>True to his promise he left the bath and climbed in bed next to Near, pretending the hair he buried his face in was crimson.<p>

Matt stubbed out his smoke before removing his goggles and scrubbing his hands over his face. Damn Near was doing everything he can to keep Matt out of his system. It had been five years since he had seen his boyfriend, and damn it all if he didn't miss him. What he couldn't figure out was how Near was blocking him. He had to have a team of at least a half dozen, if not more, hackers working around the clock to keep him out. And they were good, it had worked the past five years after all, but he was better. He finished a line of code before looking at the clock. Three A.M. It had been over forty eight hours since he slept. Reluctantly he pulled away from the computer to sleep. If this virus was to work he would need to be in top shape.

Mello woke as soon as he was able, Near was (unsurprisingly) already awake. Moving to his desk he opened the drawer only to discover he was out of chocolate. Slamming it angrily, he moved to get dressed; pulling on skin tight leather. Helmet, keys and wallet in hand he stalked to his bike. As he walked though the main room he noticed Near wore a horrified look while his team scurried around typing frantically on computers. With a shrug he kept walking. It was Near's data not his, why should he care? He had a separate hard drive for all his things. Outside he moved to straddle his bike before pausing. A red Camaro was parked across the street. He gave a sad smile. Matt always had spoken of owning one. Wondering whose it was he shrugged into his jacket. As he reached for his helmet the driver stepped out. A flash of crimson caused his heart to jump, hopefully. Stripped shirt, goggles, only could be one person.

"Matt?"  
>The lanky boy had been replaced by a toned man.<p>

"Mello."  
>That was all it took, the blond darted across the street tackling him into a hungry kiss. "fuck, Matt!" They were pressed together; line for line kissing desperately like the other would disappear.<p>

"Never stopped looking, Mells. Never."

"Me either Matt, I never stopped looking, never stopped trying to leave you clues."  
>Matt just hummed, squeezing the leather clad hips in his hands, kissing along his neck. He paused, however, pulling away seeing the bruise on Mello's neck.<p>

"Mells? What is that?"

"What is?" his eyes widened as Matt's fingers traced the mark. "Dammit, Near!"

"You're with Near?" Mello panicked, seeing some of the sparkle leave Matt's eyes.

"Kinda…" He caught Matt's hand as he moved to pull away. "Dammit, Matt let me explain!"

"What's there to explain?"  
>Growling he pinned the red-head to the car door. "Listen to me, Mail. I don't love him. Blackmail hardly inspires loyalty."<br>He blinked before relaxing slightly, nodding at Mello for him to continue.

"Near managed to somehow get our files, all our information; he's been holding it over my head for me to sleep with him. Seems to have deluded himself to believing we're in a relationship. I fuck him, that's it. He's never taken me. Hell, don't think he's even kissed me properly. Never told him "I love you", nothing Matt. The only thing he was good for was ok sex. It was better than jerking off anyway."

"Let's go to my place. I'll prove how little he means to me." Matt's eyes widened feeling Mello's arousal pressing against his thigh. "Had to pretend he was you, you know. Just to get it up."  
>With a slight groan he let Mello direct him to his apartment.<br>Mello let them in, laughing as he was drug to his room and pinned to the bed.

"Got so big Mattie, look at those shoulders. Wonder what else went through a growth spurt." Mello purred with a smirk, running his hands up Matt's chest, shirt pushing up. Matt yanked it off kissing him forcefully.

"Show you for teasing."

"Oh, haven't been punished in awhile now. What are you going to do? Ground me? Spank me?"

"Mello?"

"Yes?" soft laughter.

"Shut up and let me fuck you."  
>More laughter and a grin, "yes, sir."<br>All words ceased as clothes piled on the floor next to the bed. Mello panted and groaned as Matt touched him, fingers moved along his body, the sounds just happening; like a skilled pianist playing a piano. He gave a cry as he was entered, nails digging into Matt's back, earning a moan from his lover. Hungry hands and mouths explored the other as Matt thrust into him, Mello matching each movement, both too hungry, too needy to hear the door open and the soft

"Mello?" called out into the apartment. It wasn't until the bedroom door hit the wall followed by a horrified gasp did they look over. Glancing at Near (who was trembling) Mello turned back to Matt.

"Show him what great sex really is," rolling his hips to make a point. Moaning Matt began moving again, pace more brutal than before. Mello cried out, nails leaving red trails down Matt's back. Slowly both male's bodies were covered with bites and scratches.

"Stop you're hurting him!" Matt gave a throaty chuckle at Near's protest, continuing to pound into Mello.

"Stupid sheep. You've had him what? Four years? Five? And you never knew he liked it rough? He was a screamer?" He scoffed, "You don't know anything, and you never will. He belongs to me." Near staggered back at the sheer confidence in which Matt made the statement.  
>"Finish Mello." Giving one last hoarse cry the blond obeyed the growled order, arching off the bed as he reached climax, moaning as Matt finished inside him. Content in his after sex haze, he curled into Matt, kissing his neck.<p>

"Love you Mattie. Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah babe, sleep." A kiss was pressed to his sweaty forehead. "And I love you too."  
>Mello fell asleep as Matt glared possessively at Near, who wore an expression mixed with amazement and hurt. Never had he seen this side of Mello, so child-like and submissive; body covered in bites and bruises, come running down his thigh, asleep curled into the chest of another man.<p>

"I win Near. He never wanted you."  
>Unsure what else to do he left.<br>Matt smirked, petting the blond hair; getting happy purrs, Mello curling closer, for his trouble. Even asleep it seemed he knew his lovers touch. His angel once again in his arms Matt too fell asleep.


End file.
